Hoy estoy mejor sin ti
by Lyrablacknnis
Summary: Ella es una bomba de energía, un ciclón que arrasa con todo a su paso, y cada vez que se involucra en su vida le deja vacío, pero ¿cómo llegaron a esto? ¿seguirá Edward cayendo en sus redes? Oneshot para un concurso de aniversario de un blog twilightero.


_**Summary:**_

_**Ella es una bomba de energía, un ciclón que arrasa con todo a su paso, pero cada vez que se involucra en su vida le deja vacío, pero ¿cómo llegaron a esto? ¿seguirá Edward cayendo en sus redes?**_

_**Oneshot**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados...**_

**Hoy estoy mejor sin ti**

Una noche de apertura más, el coctel, los invitados, apretones de mano y comentarios insulsos. Lo único que quiero es que la gente aprecie mi arte, que puedan sentir y vibrar frente a mis fotografías, que salgan de la exposición sintiéndose diferentes, aunque sea por una noche… Pero todas esas cosas vienen con el reconocimiento y el éxito, así que debo estar presente y aburrirme infinitamente.

Intentando que la noche no sea tan monótona me ubico en algún rincón, algo escondido, para observar a las personas mirando mis fotografías, intentando leer los sentimientos que van reflejándose en sus rostros; de pronto algo llama mi atención, una larga cabellera marrón ondula bajo la luz de un foco y por algún extraño motivo que no logro comprender mi estómago se contrae.

La dueña de esa cascada de finas hebras que atrapan y reflejan la luz de forma hipnotizadora se encuentra frente a una de mis imágenes favoritas, por su postura puedo intuir que está absorta en su contemplación, se le nota algo pensativa y mi curiosidad por ver la expresión de su rostro aumenta, y en ese momento todas mis alertas se disparan, mi intuición me dice que mejor lo olvide pero la curiosidad es más grande.

Giro escasamente, lo suficiente para vislumbrar un poco de su cara y no comprendo por qué mi corazón late desenfrenadamente al hacerlo, ella se toca los labios con los dedos de su mano al tiempo que sostiene la copa de champagne y esta le oculta un poco, pero podría reconocer esos ojos en cualquier lugar, el color del chocolate derretido, se ven un poco melancólicos pero yo los he visto brillar con malicia y felicidad.

El aire escapa de mis pulmones violentamente, me envuelve un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados, mi cuerpo tiembla y siento como si mis piernas estuvieran hechas de gelatina. Estoy en blanco, en lo único que puedo pensar es en ella, en Bella… ¿Bella? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Y mi cuerpo se tensiona de manera casi dolorosa, ¿Bella? ¿En realidad es ella? Recuerdo que debo respirar y lo hago despacio, intentando recobrar la compostura.

La mujer toma un trago de su copa y se dirige hacia el otro lado del salón, caminando con pasos de felino, elegantemente, como si con cada paso conquistara el mundo y con eso mi mente viaja hacia el pasado…

_Estaba sentado en mi clase de cálculo de último año, al final del salón, concentrado en mi libro de ejercicios sin darme cuenta de que alguien se sentó a mi lado._

_-Hola- _

_Volteé a ver quién me hablaba, algo extrañado, y me encontré con los ojos más maravillosos que había visto en mi vida, era como si alguien hubiera derretido chocolate, allí me encontraba chapoteando en ese mar de chocolate cuando una voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento._

_-Hola, soy Bella. Soy nueva en la escuela, ¿cómo te llamas?- la chica me miró con una expresión de picardía._

_-Eee Edward- logré decir al encontrar mi voz de nuevo._

_-Hola Edward, disculpa que me haya sentado a tu lado pero era el único lugar disponible- dijo con una sonrisa que iluminó mi día._

_-No te preocupes, no hay problema- respondí sin saber que más decir._

_En ese momento el profesor entró al salón y la chica a mi lado centró su atención en la clase. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no escuché nada, mi mente vagaba dispersa intentando descifrar el montón de sentimientos que me embargaban. Estaba sorprendido, nunca nadie había logrado dejarme aturdido de esa manera, con un simple "hola", me sentía estúpido y ridículo por mis torpes respuestas y lo que era peor no comprendía porque en mi estómago revoloteaban miles y miles de mariposas. Me encontraba analizando todo esto cuando esa dulce voz me sacó de mis ensoñaciones._

_-Adiós Ed, nos veremos por ahí!- dijo Bella levantándose de su silla cuando finalizó la clase._

_Y se fue, sin más, dejándome descolocado y asombrado, sin poder decir nada. Un momento: ¿Ed? ¿Dulce voz? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Sacudí mi cabeza para serenarme y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo pensando en sensaciones y sentimientos._

_A la hora del almuerzo me encontraba sentado con mis amigos en el comedor, discutiendo que haríamos el fin de semana, y cuando paseé mi vista por el lugar la vi, iba entrando junto a un grupo de chicas pero sin proponérselo ella destacaba entre las demás, con sus andares de gata, me miró y me saludó con la mano, pero se sentó con el grupo con el cual venía. Y las mariposas habían encontrado el camino de regreso a mi estómago._

_-Edward!- Emmett sacudió su mano frente a mi cara._

_-Mmmmm ¿qué?- dije distraído_

_-¿Dónde estás hombre? Te estaba preguntando si querías que jugáramos un partido de baseball el domingo- dijo haciéndose el enfadado._

_-Sí, claro. ¿A qué hora nos encontramos?- respondí y con eso logré que Emmett continuara con los planes sin prestarme mayor atención._

_La observé, su risa, su desenvoltura, no se me hacía extraño que hubiera hecho empatía con "las chicas populares", cuando se levantaba para irse un mechón de su cabello se desató de su cola de caballo y mis dedos picaron al desear ponerlo detrás de su oreja. No pude dejar de mirarla, de contemplar su andar felino, elegante, como si con cada paso conquistara el mundo…_

Ella se detiene frente a otra de mis fotografías y me pregunto si sabrá quién es el autor, me siento tentado a seguirla y continuar observándola, mi cerebro me advierte que no debo hacerlo, pero mis piernas se mueven solas y avanzo, lo hago manteniéndome en las sombras, oculto.

¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que la vi? Cuatro, tal vez cinco años, tanto tiempo y a la vez tan poco. Mi mente quiere recordarme los motivos por los que ya no está a mi lado, pero mi cuerpo es irracional, sacudo mi cabeza y continúo observándola, como si fuera un espía, un voyeur…

Su rostro sigue siendo el mismo, capaz de esbozar la sonrisa más dulce o más seductora, esos ojos continúan siendo una ventana transparente, en algún momento pensé que podía ver a través de ellos, que podía ver su alma, que equivocado estaba. Y su cabello, esa cascada marrón que llega hasta el final de su espalda, cuanto me había trastornado esa mata de pelo ondulado…

_Su cabello se había transformado en mi fetiche, me encantaba observar como el sol le robaba reflejos rojos, como cuando se hacía una cola de caballo esta ondeaba detrás suyo con cada paso que daba, como cuando estaba distraída o concentrada en algo algunas hebras se dirigían a su rostro y acariciaban su piel._

_No lo podía creer, me había convertido en un acosador, la seguía sin que ella se diera cuenta y le tomaba fotos, cantidades absurdas de fotografías a blanco y negro, amaba poder congelar en el tiempo sus gestos, sus miradas, el movimiento de su cabello, esa mata de pelo ondulado._

_La fotografía siempre había sido mi pasión, me asombraba como al revelar la imagen iban apareciendo las sutiles sombras, los contornos; como llegaba a expresar mucho solo con una gama de color. Y se volvió mi herramienta para atrapar a Bella, para hacerla mía en silencio._

_Pocos estudiantes hacían parte del taller de fotografía, así que podía hacer uso del cuarto de revelado por horas sin que nadie me molestara. Este era mi lugar, mi espacio, allí hacía magia. Ese día como muchos otros me encontraba solo cuando sentí que alguien entraba._

_-Hola Ed! No sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí- su voz hizo que todo el contenido de mi estómago se esfumara, dejando en su lugar un vacío incómodo._

_-Que bien, si voy a tenerte como compañero en este taller las cosas no serán tan aburridas- decía Bella con un tono de ilusión en la voz._

_Dejé su fotografía bocabajo en la cubeta del agua y me volteé para observarla._

_-No sabía que a ti te gustara la fotografía- le dije con mucha tranquilidad, tranquilidad que estaba aparentando, por supuesto._

_Bella continuaba compartiendo puesto a mi lado en las clases de cálculo, y nos habíamos hecho amigos, mejor dicho: éramos buenos compañeros de clase, charlábamos despreocupadamente y había logrado parecer menos incompetente en su presencia, pero verla allí, en mi lugar, me dejaba asombrado y aterrado a la vez._

_-No es algo que llame mucho mi atención- respondió encogiéndose de hombros –pero debo completar algunos créditos para graduarme y era el único taller donde había cupo-_

_-¿El único?- Le dije levantando las cejas algo incrédulo._

_-Bueno, no el único, pero era aprender fotografía o dedicarme a hacer galletitas en repostería, y no me entusiasma andar con delantal y llena de harina- dijo con su sonrisa pícara- ¡así que tú serás mi asesor para ponerme al día!-_

_¡Oh no! ¿Cómo iba a tenerla aquí sin que se diera cuenta del acosador que me había vuelto?_

_Estaba frente a un dilema, ¿le decía que no tenía tiempo y que buscara otro compañero de laboratorio o aprovechaba la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo a su lado, y tal vez que ella me permitiera tomarle fotografías? Ante esta última opción el contenido de mi estómago regresó y se puso a bailar desenfrenadamente._

_Fueron días mágicos a su lado, hablando cada vez de cosas más personales, le conté mis proyectos, mis sueños, ella me escuchaba interesada. Aprendió rápido lo básico, la técnica, pero siempre insistió que yo era poseedor de un talento excepcional, que podía ver lo que otros no y eso me hacía especial, y yo le creí._

Ahora la observo mirar calladamente mis fotografías, ¿recordará que fue ella quien me hizo pensar en dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a este arte? ¿Recordará cuantas veces fue mi modelo, mi musa, la inspiración que oprimía el obturador de mi cámara? Bueno, por lo menos en eso había sido sincera, al decirme y hacerme ver cuán especial era.

Oh Dios! La tengo a metros de mí, pero mi cuerpo vibra con su presencia. Esta mujer me enloquece, hace que pierda el sentido de la realidad. Debo recordar el dolor, el dolor es mi ancla a la tierra de la cordura, si suelto el ancla esta podría hundirse en las profundidades y yo me veré arrastrado en un mar de locura.

No ha sido buena idea seguirla, espiarla, su expresión me hace pensar que pasa por un caleidoscopio de sensaciones, y yo quiero saber que siente, que piensa al mirar mis fotografías. Y así vuelven los recuerdos…

_Una tarde en la que me encontraba solo en el taller de fotografía, mientras tenía bajo el chorro una imagen de Bella en la que se veía como reía mientras el viento hacia volar su cabello, sentí su olor, pensé que era mi mente que se había terminado de enloquecer, cuando su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones._

_-No recuerdo cuando tomaste esa- dijo despreocupadamente. _

_Las pinzas resbalaron de mi mano y cayeron junto con la fotografía._

_-Es porque la tomé sin que te dieras cuenta- le respondí sin voltear a mirarla._

_-Me veo inocente- dijo con un tono de voz que no supe identificar mientras rescataba la fotografía de la cubeta de agua y la llevaba a la cuerda de secado._

_No dije nada, me había tomado por sorpresa. Después de asegurarse de que la fotografía estaba bien sujeta se giró hacia mí y me miró, sus ojos de chocolate fundido refulgían con un brillo especial, un brillo que pensé iluminaba la habitación._

_-¿Así me ves tú?- me preguntó con un susurro._

_Yo estaba mudo, no sabía que decir. _

_-Dime Edward ¿Qué ves cuando me miras?- me dijo con una voz sensual que me dejó aún más aturdido. _

_¿Cómo decirle que veía miles de cosas en ella? ¿Cómo decirle que no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera ella? ¿Qué mis sueños estaban repletos de imágenes suyas? ¿Qué no me di cuenta cuando pase de ser un adolescente normal y corriente, para convertirme en este ser ridículo, sensiblero y enamorado?_

_Bella se acercaba a mí suavemente, sin quitar sus ojos de mi cara, mi respiración era errática, me sentía como un animal hipnotizado por una serpiente, atrapado sin salida, pero no quería huir. Cuando estuvo tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su suave aliento en mi piel, hizo algo que me llevó a perder el control: se lamió los labios, sacó su lengua de gatita y lentamente la pasó por su labio inferior para terminar atrapándolo con sus dientes._

_Mi cerebro se desconectó, solo afloraron mis instintos más primitivos, y sin pensarlo ni razonarlo la tome con ambas manos y la besé, suavemente al principio, pero eso no me era suficiente, ella abrió su boca para recibirme y mi lengua salió al encuentro de la suya, era la sensación más abrumadora que había experimentado, nuestras lenguas luchaban apaciblemente, se acariciaban, se reconocían. Me mordió con los labios, con los dientes y el dolor era dulce._

_Mis manos se hundieron en su cabello, acariciando suavemente, aspirando su aroma. Su cuerpo pegado al mío, bajé suavemente mis manos por su espalda, acariciando, haciendo figuras con las puntas de mis dedos y la sentí temblar contra mí, llegue al borde inferior de su blusa y fui sacándola despacio, rozando con mis manos cada centímetro de piel, era maravillosa, suave como el terciopelo, mis sentidos se hallaban embotados pero pude escuchar como leves gemidos escapaban de sus labios._

_Quería tomarla suavemente, saborear cada pedazo de su piel, aspirar todos sus olores, sentirla con mis manos, mis dedos, mi boca, mi lengua… pero ella tenía otros planes, era una mujer apasionada y me desnudó salvajemente, rompiendo algunos botones de mi camisa._

_Sus manos sobre mi piel quemaban, dejando un rastro profundo por donde pasaban, me acariciaba como si no hubiera otra oportunidad, como si el mundo se acabara en minutos, y me contagió su euforia, su locura… no me di cuenta como terminamos de desnudarnos pero la tomé de la cintura y la senté sobre una de las mesas de trabajo y la miré._

_No podía creerlo, frente a mi estaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto, paseé mis manos y mi boca suavemente desde sus tobillos hacia sus muslos, acariciando, mordiendo, lamiendo y al llegar a su centro aspiré su aroma, su embriagador aroma. Ella me tomó por mi pelo y me dirigió a su boca, donde nos besamos salvaje y dulcemente, __y finalmente entré en ella, me hundí temblando como una luna en el agua, tan profundamente que ya nunca más pude volver a salir._

No sé si siente la intensidad de mi mirada, pero de un momento a otro se voltea y mirándome se dirige hacia donde estoy, quiero huir, quiero salir corriendo, pero no lo hago, de nuevo me siento la presa acorralada mientras la leona salta sobre ella.

-Hola Edward, debo felicitarte por tu exposición, como siempre tu trabajo es magnífico- dice sonriéndome traviesa y seductoramente.

-Hola Bella. Tu tan hermosa y condescendiente como siempre- digo con aparente calma, sin poder ocultar el tono irónico de mi voz.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿Por qué no nos reunimos al finalizar la velada, tomamos una copa y charlamos?- dice con inocencia.

Esta mujer es capaz de enloquecerme, ¿no recuerda cómo fue la última vez que nos vimos?

-Lo siento Bella, pero el día de hoy estoy algo cansado y deseo retirarme temprano- le respondo- si vas a pasar algunos días en la ciudad, llama a mi asistente y ella tal vez concrete una cita- digo cortante, por supuesto que iba a decirle a mi asistente que si ella llamaba dijese que mi agenda estaba copada por los siguientes tres meses.

Y sin que me diera tiempo de reaccionar se acerca aún más a mí, me toma suavemente de un brazo y me dice al oído: -Por favor, haz un pequeño esfuerzo, no atravesé el país para irme sin hablar contigo, por favor…- me mira por entre sus pestañas, su aliento es tóxico para mis neuronas –yo espero, no importa la hora en que termines, te espero.-

Acepto moviendo mi cabeza afirmativamente y me alejo de ella. Continúo paseándome por la galería, saludando a los invitados, deteniéndome a charlar con posibles compradores y esquivando lo más educadamente posible los coqueteos de las mujeres. Mientras el tiempo pasa siento su mirada sobre mí, siguiendo mis pasos.

No sé porque acepté, quiero convencerme de que lo hice para librarme de ella rápidamente, pero una voz en mi cabeza me dice que eso es mentira, esa mujer es una bruja y su sola cercanía logra que haga cosas sin sentido. Siempre lo hizo.

_No era un chico sin experiencia, pero comparado con Bella mi vida había sido un cuento para niños, insustancial. Mi tiempo junto a ella fue increíble, su energía desbordante la llevaba a hacer locuras y yo me veía arrastrado con ella, con miedo pero la seguía, muchas veces estuvimos a punto de meternos en problemas serios pero ella lograba resolverlo todo con su encanto y su hechizante sonrisa, y luego nos reíamos como locos de lo sucedido. Ella me llevó por su vida probando placeres oscuros, viviendo excesos, conociendo y amando su lado más sombrío, turbio, siniestro._

_Nos graduamos y decidimos entrar a la Escuela de Arte, ella a estudiar arte dramático (y vaya que tenía habilidades) y yo fotografía. En ese tiempo creía que Bella había llegado a mi vida para despertarme de un letargo, para enseñarme que era estar vivo… lo que nunca imaginé era que así como había podido encenderme podía apagarme. Ella era mi todo, mi musa, mi objeto de estudio, de deseo, de obsesión. Se hizo indispensable para mí, y con los ojos cerrados la seguí, sin saber que no era la persona que pensaba, que creía._

_Durante nuestro segundo año de universidad comencé a sentirla extraña, decía cosas contradictorias, se olvidaba de nuestros compromisos, desaparecía… nunca le presté real atención a estos hechos, siempre me escudé en que así era ella, indomable, libre, y que yo no podría cambiarla. Definitivamente yo busque el dolor, y lo conseguí._

_Un día llegué a nuestro apartamento y la encontré haciendo las maletas, al principio no entendía lo que sucedía, estaba aturdido._

_-Bella, ¿Qué haces?- la miré asombrado._

_-Lo siento Ed- me dijo sin siquiera mirarme._

_-No entiendo, ¿Qué sientes? ¿Qué significan esas maletas?- le dije con un tono de pánico en la voz._

_-Ed, siéntate, tienes que saber algo- su tono estaba asustándome de verdad. – Me voy-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- la nota de pánico se hacía cada vez más perceptible._

_-Me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en la escuela de Londres, me voy- dijo simplemente._

_-Pero porque no me lo habías dicho, ¿Cuándo paso eso? Si me hubieras avisado yo habría solucionado cosas para irme contigo. Espera, aun puedo hacer algo, puedo continuar mi carrera allí, o trabajar, lo que sea para seguir a tu lado- había súplica en mi voz._

_-No Ed, no quiero que vayas. Mira, sé que tarde o temprano te vas a enterar y tal vez es mejor que te lo diga yo. Conocí a alguien, y me voy con él, así que es mejor que lo asumas de una vez._

_Yo estaba como inconsciente, la sentí llegar a mi lado, agacharse y darme un beso, un suave beso._

_-Adiós Ed, gracias por todo lo que viví a tu lado, fueron años maravillosos, pero necesito experiencias nuevas, sensaciones nuevas- y se fue._

Mi mente vaga por los recuerdos, abriendo de nuevo las heridas, llenándome de rabia y dolor. Me dirijo al baño y sin poder soportarlo más descargo mi puño en la pared. El dolor me invade rápidamente, pero este dolor físico no se puede comparar con el dolor del alma. Pongo mi mano bajo el chorro frío de agua, la flexiono varias veces comprobando que no la he roto.

¡Maldita sea! Creí que ya la había olvidado, que había cerrado mi pasado y lo había dejado atrás; pero así es ella, siempre llega cuando creo que puedo cantar victoria, cuando estoy a punto de olvidarla. Debo recordar, aferrarme al dolor para mantenerme cuerdo y hacer lo que tenga que hacer pero dejarla atrás de una vez por todas.

_El dolor, un dolor como jamás había sentido me atenazó por días y meses, bebía más de lo que mi cuerpo podía soportar intentando borrarla. Estuve a punto de perder mi carrera, de ser nadie. Gracias a mis amigos salí poco a poco de ese pozo sin fondo donde Bella me había dejado. Continúe con mis estudios, algo bueno salió de todo, mis profesores decían que mis trabajos eran únicos y excepcionales pues se vislumbraba algo desgarrador en ellos._

_Y poco a poco la vida continuó su curso. Pasaron algunos años e intenté volver a creer en el amor, me ilusioné, encontré una mujer hermosa que quería estar a mi lado y me admitía. No podía creer mi suerte, mis obras fueron ganando aceptación y reconocimiento. Y me creí feliz y con Bella guardada en el cajón de los recuerdos, amargos, pero recuerdos._

¡Mierda! Si continúo así voy a dañar la pared del baño o lo que es peor, fracturarme la mano. Pero es que tengo que sacar mi rabia de algún modo. La rabia y el dolor, vuelvo a decirme que estoy desenterrando el dolor para no olvidar, para recordar quien es ella y de lo que es capaz. Sí, de lo que es capaz.

_Hace cinco años, cuando creía que estaba a punto de olvidarla, llegó de nuevo. Y le creí cuando dijo que me amaba, que estaba arrepentida, le abrí mi corazón otra vez… ¡Que grandísima mentirosa! ¡Lo dejé todo por ella! Y cuando le ofrecieron un papel en una película cualquiera, volvió a irse, sin dar razones, sin importarle nada!_

Respiro profundo, me humedezco la cara y me dispongo a salir. Las cosas son diferentes ahora, yo soy un hombre diferente, un fotógrafo reconocido a nivel mundial. He triunfado y he vuelto a hacer mi vida. ¿Y ella? Ella miente, es experta en hacerme daño y luego arrepentirse, no puedo volver a caer, a creer. Ahora recordando lo que soy, sabiendo lo que da y lo que doy, espero que en mí no quede espacio para ella.

Al finalizar la velada Bella aun me espera, respiro resignado y la sigo. Me invita a su hotel y tomamos algunas copas. Habla alegremente, y debo reconocer que está hermosa, como siempre. Le ha ido muy bien en su carrera, ahora es famosa, tiene dinero y poder, aunque no sé para qué le sirva eso, nunca lo necesitó para hacer lo que quería.

Sin darme cuenta se acerca cada vez más a mí, siento su calor irradiando hacia mi cuerpo, su aroma embriagador entra por mis fosas nasales y se aloja en mi cerebro, embotándolo, nublándolo. Y cuando menos lo espero soy yo quien corre al encuentro de su boca, besándola con furia y violencia. Reconociéndola, dándome cuenta que nunca la he olvidado.

Hacemos el amor, con locura, sin pausa ni tregua. Ella vuelve a buscarme, alegando que nunca ha podido olvidarme, que mi recuerdo está grabado con fuego en su piel. Yo debo admitir lo mismo, tuve algunas relaciones y muchas amantes, y ninguna mujer que paso por mi cama puede quejarse. Pero solo Bella, solo ella logra doblegarme de esa manera, conoce cada rincón, cada pedazo de piel y sabe cómo llevarme a la locura. Estar con esta mujer es estar en el cielo y el infierno al tiempo.

Disfruto cada segundo a su lado, me reencuentro con su sabor, sus caricias, su pasión. Pero el tiempo ha hecho lo suyo y hoy finalmente comprendo que las cosas no suceden porque si, ella no es la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.

Me voy con una sensación de tranquilidad que no sentía hace años, ella trata de detenerme, pero solo puedo decirle con mi voz descargada de cualquier emoción:

-Ya no tiene caso que lo intentes, ya no tiene caso que lo intente, definitivamente hoy estoy mejor sin ti.

_**Hola, espero les haya gustado. Es mi primera vez, lo escribí para un concurso de un blog twilightero, y sí, era un concurso con base en algunos temas muy sonados... :P**_

_**Cuéntenme que les parece. Un besote**_


End file.
